Puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty
by Kitty saber45
Summary: Some people think puss and kitty broke up after the puss in boots movie. This is the real story behind their love. But when puss is about to ask a important question something comes into his life that halters their love for a while, can he make it out?
1. Chapter 1

**hola guys, remember when I said I am a believer for pusitty being in the shrek series. I am giving another idea of what happened to them. Some of you think they departed well let me give you something, :D. THERE IS NO PROOF :I. For all you believers in a pusitty during shrek is just epic. For all the Nonbelievers I can kinda see where you guys get that, this is my opinion of what happened to their relationship and that is yours. We'll sorry for that, hope you enjoy (and for heaven sake plz review). :)**

* * *

puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty.

chapter 1: hiding lives.

* * *

A lot of fans around the world have a opinion... of lies. They separate true love from each other and tell the world that is the truth. But today the truth behind the movie shrek 1 threw 4 is revealed. It all started when love was shared, and another couple came into the world. Our friends puss in boots and kitty softpaws has just revealed their true feelings for each other, they broke the fake feelings and came into greatness formed by love. But after years with each other they come across a problem which has now halted their love, can they get out of it or face a heart breaking curse. Four years ago to be exact.

It was a nice morning, as two felines walked threw the kingdom of far far away. Holding hands they wished nothing would separate them from there great love for each other. They have been threw a lot now, losing things close to them they got something in return. The only problem in their relationship is the problem of the male not wanting his friends to know about this. But he knows one day that will come to a end in these few couple months.

This couple went by the names puss in boots (A handsome ginger cat) and kitty softpaws (A pretty tuxedo cat). Puss has been hiding this señorita for three years now, but loves her with all his love can bring. Puss was planning something big today during their date underneath the far far away sign (The best place for couples to go in far far away).

"Do you remember the time you told me you wanted to have adventures together after we stole the golden eggs puss?" Asked kitty looking into those handsome green eyes of his. "Mmm you mean when I asked you to go seperate ways together?" Asked puss. "Sí three years ago, did you mean that?, we'll I mean then or were you just being the flirty mr two times you are?" Asked kitty. "First of all don't you think I kinda got addicted to flirting?, I know you don't hear a lot of people getting addicted but still I can't help my self. But for you I have been trying my hardest." said puss smiling. "Second of all..." puss stared into her eyes taking both her paws and putting them in his paws. "Sí I did, I ment it with all my heart. I love you kitty and nothing can change that." said puss kissing her on the lips.

When they let go kitty spoke up staring deeper into puss' eyes. "I love you too puss." Said kitty. "I just wish you could man up and tell your friends. What is so bad about it anyway?" Asked kitty. "We'll that ruined the moment" puss thought. "I just don't want to make a bad choice, I mean donkey is going to make fun of me and it gets annoying I can tell you that." Said puss. "We'll someday they have to find out and I think it will be fun meeting them. Come on do it for me?" Asked kitty. Puss thought about it for a while. "Alright but I'm only doing this because I love you." Said puss. "Gracias puss!" Said kitty hugging puss, he hugged her back.

puss opened his eyes to see the sign a few hundred meters away. "Come on kitty it is getting late anyway." They ran to the sign, picked a perfect spot and layed next to each other looking at the stars. Kitty put her head on puss, chest, puss put a arm around her. It was a moment to spare, and puss wished he could see her every day but he has to baby sit shreks triplets. Then a shooting star appeared, and Put them in aww. "Make a wish kitty." Puss insisted. "I wish me and puss can start a family and have our little happy ever after." Wished kitty. Puss looked at kitty and caught a glimpse at the moon shining off her fur making her look more pretty than ever.

"what you looking at mi amor?" Kitty asked. "What am I looking at?, my señorita over here." Said puss smiling. "Oh come here you naughty cat, Im going to teach you a lesson." Said kitty pulling puss to her, kissing him on the lips wildly.

After that long kiss, puss knew it was time to ask. "Eh kitty?" asked puss. "Sí?, what is it?" asked kitty. "would you do anything for me?" Asked puss sweating. "Always and forever" said kitty. "would you Puss?" Stunning puss with that question. "Of course I will kitty." awnsered puss. "But what I was going to ask you is... Will you..." Suddenly he heard a person singing. "Kitty get behind the bush" said puss, also jumping behind the bush. "Why is it so hard to ask kitty a question sometimes!?" Puss thought.

He saw donkey walking around with dragon on a date too. "It always has to be donkey!" Said puss smacking himself on the head. "Hey who left this blanket here?" Asked donkey? "It has orange fur on it, it could be puss maybe" said dragon in dragon talk. "You think so baby?" asked donkey. "Look even closer it also has black fur on it... Hmm... It couldn't be puss. Puss stopped flirting and dating hasn't he?" Asked donkey. "Last time I recall him flirting was a year ago." Said dragon (in of course dragon talk). "Oh we'll he is suppose to baby sit the triplets while shrek and Fiona is baby sitting our kids, oh we'll let's go. If he is not there we will ask him later." Said donkey walking away.

"phew, that's over with." Said puss with a sigh. He looked over to kitty who was glaring at him. "A year ago?!" Said kitty. "We were still dating then." Puss was surprised, he just explained he was addicted. "Kitty don't you see it's hard to stop? It's been a year the last time I flirted and it wasn't that big. I promised myself after that I wasn't going to flirt anymore and im improving..." Said puss. "To tell you the truth all this time I have been flirting I didn't like them. You are the only cat I love and always will." Said puss Hugging kitty. "Does that make you feel better?... You know I am telling the truth." whispered puss. "Sí it does... And your right your trying your hardest." Said kitty kissing him On the cheek. "Oh crap I'm a idiota I have to baby sit the triplets!" Said puss.

"You go I'll pick up." Said kitty. "No I have a second or two." Then they started picking up, put it on a horse and kitty got on. "When will I see you again puss?" Asked kitty. "How about at the poisoned apple on thursday?" Puss said. "Ok see you then mi amor." Kitty blew a kiss to puss.

"when will this end?" Thought puss. He started at the swamp using his speed potion, the one he got from a minecraft player a few weeks ago. When he got there they where sound asleep. Puss sighed as he thought about the diablos and kitty. "I just wish a cat like me can have his happily ever after. A family to love, to care, that is what I need." Sighed puss as a tear fell from his cheek.

* * *

**I have to say I am pretty proud of my self. I have seen improvement in my writing, I guess when I write mostly about romance. I just hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will hopefully come soon. Sincerely Buzzanddragonfan.**


	2. Sad illusion

** Hey guys I am back once again with some more romance in my mind and a pencil in my hand. I am shooting for atleast 50 views or reviews until next week so let's get to reading shall we?**  


puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty

chapter 2: a sad illusion

* * *

In a swamp ruled by a kingdom far far away sits a lonely cat thinking about the future. He was baby sitting the ogres daughter and sons until he got tired and fell asleep.

**Puss' dream**

**"Ahh lo que pasó" muttered puss sitting up from the ground. He started walking around hoping to find a way out of the darkness. "Hello anyone there?, kitty is this some kind of jo... Ke?" puss saw something on the ground, and decided to check it out. puss' eyes went round, as he saw kitty laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. "Kitty!" Yelled puss worried as he ran to her. "who could of done this!" kitty moved. "You didn't do this puss, there is nothing to worry about. I will be ok, just the important thing is your a father now." Kitty said. "How could I be a father?..." puss saw four kittens behind her. "But how we didn't..." Kitty interrupted. "Puss you have to remember love is the awnser." Kitty said making puss confused. "To what kitty? To what!..." Kitty fell down limp. "No kitty don't leave!... Please!" yelled puss trying to wake her up. "Please kitty... I love you" said puss, as he fell to the ground crying.**

**"WHO DID THIS!" yelled puss out of rage. "Your little happily ever after is gone mi amigo. It feels horrible to loose someone you love doesn't it!? We'll now you get a taste of what it feels like. You two where not made to be together, just to drown in the lies! My only love was took from me, from you and that ogre. Now I'm out to destroy all that you love puss, watch out something big is coming. Saver all your loved ones together, and pray nothing will happen to them puss, cause now is the time for revenge." said a sound In the darkness.**

**"Did you do this? Let me tell you your messing with the wrong guy, and when I get my paws on you your dead amigo. You see what you have done to kitty? Will be half as much im going to do to you. You don't mess with puss in boots, and you keep this in your mind if you ever get close to these kittens I will blow your head off." yelled puss. "You see you can't outsmart me puss. There already gone, they never existed, just like your love for kitty." the unknown gato laughed. "You see your wrong, you smelly rat don't know anything about love. Your just a lost soul killing dreams, but not my dream." Said puss.**

**"You poor mistaken gato. Your in a dream, a dream come true. After this you will see what this world was made for. I once had a dream!, but then you and that foolish little slob ogre shattered it! What I'm doing here is just returning the favor. You are going to lose this puss you don't know what is coming." The voice laughed.**

* * *

"Ahhh! What happened!" yelled puss. He looked around the swamp house. "oh just a dream, what what did it mean though?" Said puss panting. "I got to find kitty, she might know." Said puss walking to the door. Donkey and dragon saw him. "Hey puss! Have you happened to been at the far far away sign lately?" Asked donkey. "Uhh... No why?" Asked puss. "Oh just wondering, you go on we got them don't worry." Said donkey. "Ok gracias, I was just going to get something." Said puss. "Phew that was close"

Puss ran to a stable and got a horse. He stopped by the owners house and threw a pouch of coins on his porch. "Ok boy lets get going." The horse galloped back and fourth. Now you are a good horse, I might keep you." Said puss. He rode for atleast thirty minuets and finally made it to his house.

He went inside and fell on the bed. "Ah crap, I forgot about kitty!" said puss smacking himself on the head. He went back outside and rode to her house only taking five minuets. He knocked on the door. "Hola, mi amor? You awake?" Yelled puss. The door opened. "Hola puss, is there something wrong?" Asked kitty. "Uh not really just needed to ask you something." said puss. "Oh and did I bother your sleep?" "Oh no I was just reading another fan mail, you know how they are." Kitty winked, puss chuckled. "Yeah there crazy alright. Any way can I come in?" asked puss. "After you puss." Said kitty.

They sat down in chairs. "So what did you want to ask me?" Asked kitty. "We'll I was watching the ogres kids, and I fell asleep... Then I had a dream...(ten minuets of telling the dream later.) "so what do you think that meant?" Asked puss looking for a awnser. Kitty was shooken up all because the thought of her being a parent with puss. That would be a dream come true, she has been waiting a year now for one thing, for puss to ask her to marry him.

"I... I don't know, but I bet it means you want kittens?" Said kitty laughing. "What... No I... I mean my mind was going crazy then." Said puss lieing. "If that's what your heart tells you... But I think other wise." Said kitty smirking. "Are you saying you want kittens?" asked puss getting serious. "We'll if you want donkey and them to find out. I just want to start a family sometime. You don't want them to go back and find an un married couple with kittens would you?" Asked kitty. "That doesn't matter." Puss purred. "wait right there fury lover I didn't say if it matters to me." Said kitty. "Why would you wait... When you can now." Asked puss still purring. "I'm not that easy to get by puss. I just don't want to make a bad choice hmm?" kitty laughed. "Oh that brings me back to what you said earlier this day." Said kitty smiling.

"Alright I can wait." Said puss frowning. "Hey..." Said kitty getting up. "I'm just doing what I think is better for us. I think if we get married first it will be better. But when you make that step I would be glad to. Although it hurts me not to now." Said kitty kissing him on the lips.

puss nodded slowly. "Ok if that is what you want I will respect that." Said puss feeling a little better. "It's just been three years of asking, and now a when you make that step?" Said puss smiling. "Hey like I told you... I'm doing this for the best." Said kitty elbowing puss. "But if you want... You can sleep with me tonight hmm?" Said kitty. "But don't even think about trying" said kitty walking to her room.

Puss sat up and ran to her. "Alright I won't, but it will hurt me." Said puss joking around. "But can I ask, remember when I sang with donkey? Was I good? Cause I'm going to try out for the voice." Said puss laughing. "What kind of...?" Said kitty. "Oh come here" said kitty pulling him into a kiss again, they continued there kiss down the hall. They finally pulled away. "Oh by the way yes you where good." Said kitty. "I think you have a chance." Puss hugged her. "Thank you kitty, you always lift me up, that is just one of the many reasons I love you." Said puss. "Now puss it's just what I do." Said kitty.

They finally went to sleep. This couple will be facing a dream come true in a while, atleast for that's what they think.

* * *

**Yay Im done with this one. I just love writing for you guys it makes me feel like... I don't even know. :) Any way hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and don't forget there is more on the way. I did have a change of plans on this chapter, first I wanted kitty to climb into puss' room and you know what. But then I thought about something's coming up In the story that would kinda confuse me so I went with this. (Just some development for you ;D)**


	3. A new romance

**hey guys you ready for another chapter? To tell you the truth I am. Anyway let's get this party started. (lol I know not a nice welcoming?)**

puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty

chapter 3: A new romance.

* * *

"Uuuh what happened." Said puss looking to his right to see kitty fast asleep, with her head on his chest. "Mi amor wake up" Said puss patting kitty ever so softly. "Sí... You ready to go to the poisoned apple?" Asked kitty. "Sí but you better get your fur done its wild." Laughed puss. kitty looked at a mirror. "oh wow" laughed kitty. "Guess Im a tornado sleeper. Puss remembered the talk they had last night. "Um kitty i got to go get something, is it ok if I go?" Asked puss. "Sure puss" said kitty still fixing her fur. "Oh hey..." Said kitty stoping puss. "See you there?" Said kitty finishing her fur. "Uh sure, bye mi amor." Said puss blowing a kiss.

Puss had some important things to get as today is there anniversary. He was going to Make a step that will determine their future. Puss started thinking about what life would be like if that happened. He was so lost in his thoughts he walked into the ring store.

"Hola señor what is the famous puss in boots doing in a ring shop?" Asked the manager Surprising puss, it took a while for him to snap back back into what was going on. "I have a woman in my life... And today's our anniversary." Said puss. "Any way the important part is, I'm planning to ask her to marry me during our date." Said puss. "Oh congrats!, who is this lucky woman?" puss didnt know this man knew shrek. "Her name is kitty softpaws. The most pretty señorita on earth." said puss purring. "Oh huh I think my wife looks better" muttered the manager. Being a manager at a ring shop if full of that stuff. Men just blabbering about their girlfriend gets really tiring. "So... How long have you too been together?" Asked the manager. "Three years now, nothing I regret." "wow that's surprising." Said the manager.

"What should I have asked earlier?" Asked puss Sticking a sword to his throat. "No no no! Just being around all these people like Cinderella... You tend to get used to people getting married to strangers." Laughed the manager. "Then The next thing they new the prince was just trying to get the thrown' locks the princess in a tower to die, and later see his wife get frozen because her sister. we get a lot of that around here. I'm glad you took your time." Smiled the manager.

"So what kind of ring are you looking for anyway?" Asked the manager.

* * *

Later puss was walking out of the store thinking about the life this one ring will give to him and kitty. He started his trip to the poison apple getting many glances from old she-cats. He knocked on the door, a slide opened. The man behind the door gasped. "Welcome back old friend looking for some more people to assassinate?" asked the man opening the door. "No just some things I have to... Do" said puss walking in, to his disbeliefe he saw a male gato walking over to kitty.

"Hey there... You look like you need someone to protect You. Looking for love I got some right here." Said the gato, puss was furious about this. "If that gato just knew how to flirt" thought puss. "Hey you!" yelled puss. Everybody stopped talking, Captain Hook stopped playing piano. "Me señor? You see I'm kinda busy here." Said the gato, referring to kitty. "You see that señorita there? Interesting fact... She is mine." Said puss getting in his face. "What you going to do about it huh?" Said the gato spitting on puss' boots. "Oh you'll see..." Kitty got in front of them.

"Hey let's not do something we won't forget boys" said kitty. "I'm sorry but... Me and puss are dating" said kitty to the gato. "Oh... Ok I will leave you too alone then" said the gato glaring at puss. "Maybe this wasn't the best place to go?" Asked puss. "I don't think so either, but what was that back there? You couldn't of just calmed down a little?" Asked kitty. "Mmm... Maybe your right." Said puss thinking, kitty kissed him on the lips.

"I know you can." Kitty said, grabbing puss' hand. "Third year huh? Would you relief any?" Asked puss. "For me... I would only be the time you betrayed me with humpty." Said puss. "Hey but that was when I confessed my feelings for you." Said kitty. "I could relive that moment." Said puss smiling, kitty sighed. "I love you puss you know that." Said kitty. "Just as more than I?" Asked puss. "Starting flirt wars huh?" Laughed kitty. "You don't like that? We'll I will show you something you will." Said puss in the most attractive voice he could. He dipped her into a kiss, the most deepest, passionate, and full of love kiss you can put your minds to.

When they let go puss felt the urge to ask. "There's no turning back now." Thought puss. "Eh kitty?" Asked puss. "sí puss?" Asked kitty. "We'll you remember what we talked about last night?" Asked puss. "Eh about the kittens?" Asked kitty. "Sí and I thought about what you said... And I thought it was a good time to ask... (Sigh) kitty will you..."

* * *

**Yay its chapter three party time! Anyway here their making a ice age 5?! Get ready and get you waters boys and girls cause diego and shira are going to have some romance coming up. (Of course Im going to make a story about them) **


	4. Daddy trouble

**Welcome back, to start this off I want to give you a cool fact about kitty. For the movie puss in boots they wanted puss to be involved in ladies. But they needed someone worthy, kitty softpaws was the señorita. What I'm saying if puss is to be married she would be the only worthy one. So for all you people thinking puss will get married but not with kitty is sadly mistaken. They are ment to be together from my opinion. Who after that I feel pumped for some** puss** in boots 2 by these two great authors currently working on a puss in boots 2, keep going guys.**

puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty.

chapter 4: daddy trouble

* * *

"Will you be my mate?" Asked puss smiling, Kitty was speechless, she nodded. "Sí... I love you puss" said kitty kissing puss deeply on the lips. They continued this kiss for 5 hours, gasping for air hear and there.

* * *

Shrek pov

"Honey" Yelled one angry ogre. "Have you seen felesha?" He heard a knock at the door, He opened it.

"Shrek can I come in? I have some big news about puss!" Said the manager from the ring shop. "Ah... Sure come in!"

They took a seat. "So..." Said shrek leaning forward in his chair. "What's going on with puss?" Asked shrek

"well I was working... not surprising. But any way... Puss came in and told me... He was going to ask a girl to be his mate... It's a animal thing... A" He was cut off by shrek.

"So your telling me... Puss was dating someone this whole time!.." Yelled shrek shaking the room.

"What's going on in there?!" Yelled Fiona from the kitchen.

"Remember when we had that talk with puss yesterday?" shrek yelled back.

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Fiona walking in the room.

"It turns out he was dating this whole time!, and to think we signed him up for a dating website, what am I going to tell that poor she-cat?!" Shrek rubbed his face. "I have some explaining to do don't I" Shrek felt horrible for that cat.

Fiona's mouth opened. "Honey he has some more explaining to do himself. But think about it... He might be having his happily ever after like we did remember?" Said Fiona patting Shrek.

Shrek sighed. "I see your point, we just need him to confess. Its man night tonight, Were going to the poisoned apple, I will try to get it out of him." Shrek sighed A second time.

Donkey busted in the door. "Hey guys! Anyone got some waffles?" Donkey drooled.

"Ah I just polished that Floor!" yelled shrek standing up, and slapping his face.

"Oh and just a thought donkey... There is a thing called KNOCKING!" Said shrek getting a mop.

"Oh sorry about that... Any way! What where you guys talking about?!" Asked donkey.

"We where talking about puss." Said the manager.

"Who are you! You think just because shrek doesn't have a permit about the land his house is built on some random people can just walk in like that! We'll there's no government in this swamp, mr... What's your name?" Asked donkey getting off him.

"His name is Diego, the husband of shira, and he is not some random person, i know him." Shrek said rolling his eyes.

"We'll sorry... I didn't know. Any way old man... Whats up with puss?" Asked donkey lifting a eyebrow.

"Puss is going to ask this girl named kitty softpaws to marry him." Said diego getting off the ground panting. "My wife shira knows her... She grew up with her."

"Well Let's figure out how long they have been dating." Said Fiona. "I wanna see puss' dream girl."

"He said about Three years dating" Said the manager.

"Its time to make it awkward for them then" Said donkey grinning to shrek.

"Donkey as much as I want to bother puss about it... It would be best if we didnt. It's time you stop being a jerk to him" Said shrek.

"I'm not being a jerk I'm just... I'm... Well." Donkey sighed. "A big jerk to him... (Sigh) I guess it's time to... Stop" Said donkey with his head down.

Puss Ran in the room with a love sick face, he ignored them and went to get a leche.

"Hey it's puss try to talk to him... See if he will tell you." Fiona said elbowing shrek.

"Alright... But if he gets mad... Don't say it was my fault." Shrek sighed and walked in.

"Hey Señor... Amigo... What have you been up to this week." Shrek asked elbowing puss, puss didn't notice him, he danced into the living room.

"Hey donkey, shrek, ready for another man night?" Asked puss.

"Sure we are... Right after you tell us what you have been up too this week." Shrek said as he grabbed puss' Shoulders, pushed him in a chair, and tied him up.

"Now diego here..." Donkey started.

"Wait are you the manager from uh... The" Said puss trying to hide what he was going to say.

"The ring shop? Sí señor that was me." Laughed Diego.

"You little!, i should have known" Said puss with his head down. "What do you guys want with me anyway!"

"Diego hear was just talking about a girl named kitty softpaws, does that sound familiar?" Said Fiona grinning.

Puss' eyes went round. "Uh... I might have known her A while back... Maybe."

"We know the whole story puss..." Said shrek snapping his fingers. "So... When is the wedding... Or what ever you animals call it" Said shrek getting in his face.

"You don't have any proof!, You will never break me!" screamed puss.

"Donkey!.." Yelled shrek. "Get out the spray bottle!" Said shrek with a mysterious look on him.

"No please!... No!..." said puss struggling in the chair.

"Uh... Do this for kitty!... They will never break me!" Thought puss not realizing how wrong he was.

"Ok Puss we are going to give you one more chance to break it to us" Said donkeys walking in, throwing the spray bottle to shrek.

"We are going to count down from five, if you don't break it to us then we will count again until this Freaking bottle is empty!" Yelled shrek. "We know there is something your hiding!... Now it's time to empty the secrets!"

"five... Four... Three... Two... One... Spray him!" Yelled donkey. Shrek sprayed Puss, making him struggle more in the chair.

"There is nothing you will..." Puss started, but only to get sprayed again.

After 10 to 15 Sprays he finally gave it up.

"Ok!... Ok!... Yes i am getting married, and I haven't told you guys I wasn't dating for three years now! But I only did it because of donkey!" Said puss now shockingly wet.

"You could of told us that a few minuets ago." Said shrek

"Wait why didn't you tell us... What did I do to make you hide it?" Asked donkey kinda sad.

"Because... You always make fun of me with everything... Itd gets annoying." Said puss now sitting up from his chair.

(sigh) "If you wanted me to stop you should of just asked." Said donkey.

"I did... You just ignored me" Said puss.

"We'll I'm sorry about that. I won't annoy you and your soon to be mate or wife... Whatever" Said donkey.

"I respect that donkey, thankyou." Said puss now thinking he has changed.

"Are we still friends?" Asked donkey hoping they still are.

"sí we are," said puss know shaking hoove to paw.

"Anyways it's getting late... I'm going to sleep" Said puss.

"Alright in the morning you bring her over." Said shrek. "You have a nice sleep"

Puss got on his horse and rode to his and kitty's house. He put his horse in the stable, unlocked the door, and went inside. He plopped himself on the bed, and started to go to sleep. He had a feeling telling him it was the time to mate, he knew kitty was in heat for the third time... And it tiers him out seeing her always sneaking into his old house trying to make a night to remember.

"Puss your home late..." Said kitty now getting in bed next to him.

(sigh) "Shrek and them found out... We didn't get to go to man night because it was to late." Said puss turning to her.

"We'll it's about time anyway." Said kitty. "And speaking of about time... I think it's time for kittens." Said kitty getting on top of him.

"Wait what do you mea..." Puss was interrupted by kitty kissing him wildly, he knew what she meant now... And he didn't deny it.

* * *

The next morning

Puss woke up with no belt, no nothing on. He saw kitty lying on top of him purring. He remembered what happened last night and knew what the future held for him, mood swings. He couldn't hit the thought of him being a daddy, although he looked forward to it.

"Good morning ginger" Said kitty kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning kitty" Said puss.

Kitty got off him. "Ahh... Kitty, shrek wanted you to come over there with me would you like to come?" Asked puss putting his stuff on.

"Sure... It will be fun anyway" Said kitty.

They walked out the door holding hands. They came across a Black cat.

"Kitty is that you? My long lost daughter!"

* * *

**Yay I liked that chapter what about you? Yes I didn't write different this time I want you guys to tell me if you liked it this way, or if you want me to do it the same way I was doing in the earlier chapters. Anyways hope you liked it... I made it a little more longer for you guys cause I felt like it has been a while since i have writin so hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. Another famous robber

**Yay chapter 5! Hopefully your as much exited as I am. This one was a little hard for me because of the plan... What was the story behind this man?**

puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty

chapter 5: The story of Gran chapucero de Madrid

* * *

The story

In the capital of Spain a loving father of four amazing gatos, Loving husband, and great business owner was sleeping. As of now his life was not like any other. At this time citizens were only allowed to have three off springs, his wife has four. He woke up too a burning house, panicking children, and I bloody corpse of what used to be his wife in the corner burning.

That was the only thing he remembered... With his youngest daughter getting taken away. He new his purpose then was too get back at the government... And that was what he did... His name was Luther softpaws, a threat to the government.

* * *

May 13, 1937

"Sir there is too many of them," said private Carlos. "We are surrounded with snipers left and rig..." Just then he fell to the ground.

The man who was just now getting told information hissed in anger.

"Men this battle might fall on us... But there is one thing we will never give up... Are family. We are all here because that government killed are family! Think of what your children would want you to do to the people who has taken them away! We are here to crush them... And the things they love," said the soon to be Gran chapucero de Madrid.

"All that don't feel that is what you where meant to do step back. Or you can fight... Get revenge on what these people who are killing innocent children... It's your choice"

There was silence between the ditches, only the sound of shots flying threw the air was heard, no one stepped back.

"I see you made the right choice. Today we take back are loved ones, but instead of dieing for our loved ones... We live for our dead ones... Now... Let's go kick them soul Suckers," Said general Myers.

The men scrambled out of the ditches.

The father of the four children was called Luther... Luther softpaws, and now he was getting his revenge on the government... Little did he know it would fail.

* * *

Therapy on Luther

"We where running... Running into death. That was the only thing I remember... Until... Ugh!... I can't get these freaking memories out of my head!... I'm a monster!" Screamed Luther.

"Until what Luther... Don't go on us!" worried the doctor.

"I'm... A monster. Until I thought of my daughter... Then the anger, the hate got to me... I... Did something horrible! It's all because of that son of a bitch! That little devil... Taking away lives... Ruining lives... Killing, raping! He did anything you could..."

"Luther! Tell us the detail, what was his name, what did you do?" Asked the doctor.

"I killed them all! We finally reached the base... I... Don't know why... But I shot them all!... Then I was taken into a prison... Charged with treason... They tried to break me... Make me tell all I knew... But I didn't break!... and I won't now!... I killed my general every one who I freaking trusted! That was all I had then!... Then I took it away!"

"Luther! Your still not telling us what his name was," asked the doctor.

"His name was...jeśus in boots... A ginger feline... Father of a son, but he abandoned him... And since he took away my daughter... My revenge is just on way."

Just then german army forces busted in killing every one, but sparing Luther.

"Hola Luther... We have some testing to do don't we," laughed a German officer.

Luther was hit in the face knocking him out.

* * *

He woke up strapped in some kind of a machine, he struggled to get out.

"Welcome back Luther," Said a German officer.

"What do you want with me you bitch?!" Screamed Luther.

"Thank you for asking... We'll are scientists have came up with a device... Something you couldn't even think was possible- We made a time machine," Said the German officer.

Luther's eyes lit up. "You want me to kill someone don't you," Said Luther.

"No... We want you to fetch something for us... And your are first test," Laughed the officer. "We strapped your daughter... Your only daughter now anyway..."

"Thats impossible!... She was taken by that Little devil jeśus in boots," Said Luther.

"No Luther... She is alive! In the future you will meet them," Started the officer.

"What do you mean by them?" Asked Luther.

"It's a suprise for you... Any let's get to business, we want you to fetch A ogre... And if a ginger gets in your way... You have the right to Destroy him," Said the officer.

"When Will I see my daughter?" Asked Luther.

"Ugh... You have a lot of questions don't you," Said the officer rubbing his face. "We'll Any way have fun!"

The time machine started spinning round and round until it was quit, Luther stepped out.

"Why do I have to get into all these messed up misions?" Said Luther talking to himself.

He stepped out side knowing his daughter would be there.

He saw a Black and white she cat walking with a ginger cat. "Kitty! My long lost daughter!" He said hugging the Black and white cat.

"Uh puss?... Do you know him?" Asked kitty.

"No kitty... But he says your his daughter," Said puss smiling.

(sigh) "Uh sir... My father died in a fire" Said kitty.

"You don't know what happened do you?... Come I have a story to tell you," Said Luther.

He explained how they both got drugged and was put in a time machine, How he was put here, but didn't tell his plan.

"I guess that explains it then!.. All this time I thought you where dead!" Said kitty hugging Luther.

Puss just sat there thinking of what kinda trouble he could be in now... Could he be one of those dad's where their really sensitive about boys around their children.

Luther looked back to puss. "Kitty who is this?"

"Oh sorry dad... This is my mate puss," Said kitty hoping they would become friends.

"Nice to meet you señor," Said puss sticking out a hand, they shook hands.

"Sorry if I'm being a little... I don't know concerned, it's just coming back to see my daughter after so many years... And then to see her already Married?... Or..." Asked Luther.

"Where getting married In a week," Said kitty putting a arm around puss, they both smiled.

"I'm happy for the both of you... Is it ok if I go with you, get too know a little more about each other," Asked Luther.

"Sure... We where on are way to his friends house," Said kitty.

The Family started walking to the swamp... With Luther still not knowing... Puss was Jeśus' Son.

* * *

**That was chapter 5 whew! Please don't mix up Jesus with Jeśus, they are pronounced different. Hopefully you liked it... And sorry for the people who crave romance, it's going to be a while until we get some more of that, but I promise it's not the end of love city. **


	6. A talk

**Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry for the wait. I have been lazy, going to camps, just busy. I hope you can forgive me.**

**P.s I will be doing some one shots later on! ;D **

**p.s.s I know pregnancy Doesn't happen until like three months but... (It will happen really soon)**

**Puss in boots: the real story behind pusitty.**

**Chapter 6: A talk.**

* * *

This takes place 9 months after the last chapter, Kitty and the shrek family are now friends.

There was silence between the Cat family for a while, but something had to break it.

"I'm coming for the ogre Puss!" Sounded in puss' mind. "Ugh!" Puss tripped on a tree stump.

"Puss! Are you okay?!" Asked kitty sticking a hand out to puss.

"Uhh... Yeah," Said puss.

"Are you sure? It looked like you where thinking about..." Kitty felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ouch!"

"The better question would be if you are ok," Said Luther patting kitty on the back.

"I- I think I'm..." Kitty threw up.

"We better get you something! Maybe Fiona can help!" Said puss, picking up kitty, and started running to shreks house.

Puss knocked on the door, the door opened.

"Welcome puss..." Fiona started, as puss and Luther ran in.

"Something is wrong with kitty, please help!" Said puss lying kitty on a couch.

"We'll ok... You do know she has been pregnant all these six months right?"

"Kitty really? Is that true?... Why didn't you tell me!" Asked puss kinda getting annoyed.

"I- Thought you would be sad or..." Kitty started, puss' lips where pressed to hers.

"Im not sad or mad, I love you kitty... Nothing will ever change that. I just wished you would of told me, and I'm a fool for not realizing it." Puss whispered.

"Thank you puss, I love you too." Kitty said kissing him on the forehead. "Ouch!"

"You boys better go in the other room... I think the kittens are coming!" Said kitty gasping for air.

Luther and puss went out side. "You better treat my daughter right mr!" Said Luther angrily.

"Yes sir, with all my heart," Said puss.

"You don't get it do you... You not going to touch my daughter! You got her pregnant before marriage! We'll thats not how it works in MY family!" Screamed Luther.  


"I understand but I didn't!..." Puss was slapped hard against the face by Luther.

"You didn't what! She can't just make herself pregnant!... And now she is in pain! You just hate her don't you!" Screamed Luther.

Puss stood up with anger. "Listen safety boy! I love your daughter more than myself and if you can't see that your a fool! You where not there for her when she was token away from you!... You just stood there! If I where there i would risk my own life to save her!... But you didn't!" Said puss panting

"Nobody talks like that to me..." Luther started.

"The package is here," Said Fiona, interrupting their fight.

"Atleast your back now," Said puss sighing. "Look in sorry that you came to see your daughter like this. But now you will have grand daughters and grand children... You should feel happy for your daughter, I am," Said puss at the corner of his eye.

Puss walked in to see kitty lying on the couch tired, He saw six little fur balls close to kittys stomach, he crouched down next to her.

"Great job kitty," Said puss kissing kitty on the lips. "They're perfect"

"They're all healthy and should be able to walk in about a weak," Said Fiona.

Puss sighed. "My life has changed alright,"

"For the better," Kitty finished, smiling.

They both purred.

"Hey guys! Where is puss' Fiancé?" Donkeys eyes lit up. "Kitty? You where pregnant all this time?... This is just great more trouble makers" mumbled donkey.

"Donkey!" Yelled shrek. "Kinda having a moment here!"

Donkeys ears went down. "Oh... Sorry about that."

(sigh) "It's ok donkey," Said kitty.

"Wait puss, What will happen to your adventures? Are they over?" Asked donkey.

"... Sí, but I got something better... A family." He hugged kitty.

Kitty smiled, then she remembered. "Wait where is Luther?"

* * *

"Who is it!" Yelled Luther to a German officer.

"He he he... That son in law of yours is the son of jeśus in boots," Said the German officer.

"He is the one I must kill, Jeśus did this all, and now his son will pay for his sin." Said Luther laughing.

"But remember... The ogre alive!" Said the officer.

"Anything for kitty, She will tell us where humpty is... She knows he is alive, and with him... I can finally get my revenge."

* * *

**So hoped you liked the short chapter. Remember short chapters mean faster chapters so hang on! :D**


End file.
